


the sun is too strong

by supermarketstranger



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, angst hurt, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermarketstranger/pseuds/supermarketstranger
Summary: after the argument at the end of episode seven, reki and langa are left with their thoughts and their fleeting memories of each other. maybe wanting something just isn’t enough for it to come true.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	the sun is too strong

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the song remember when by wallows, amongst other songs on their album nothing happens.

reki started to walk home by himself, feeling more lonely than he’s ever felt. finally overcoming fear, he turned around but langa was already gone. 

if only he said those three words he meant to. maybe langa would’ve understood just how much he made reki feel -every feeling from unworthiness to admiration, to be precise- and he would’ve been able to talk langa out of competing in the tournament. 

to be frank reki didn’t really know what love meant exactly or the feelings that they entail. however, he knew that when they were skating together, he felt like they were the only ones alive. to reki, that was enough for him to label his feelings as such. langa was the sun and reki was just a measly planet, amongst many others that were pulled toward and attracted to langa. 

but surely reki’s relationship with langa was a tad bit different than the one between langa and his admirers? he wasn’t one sidely enveloped in langa’s being? was he? reki thought about all the times that he caught himself searching through langa’s enchanting eyes as they were supposed to be watching one of the skating videos that langa was fawning over; when langa would look back up at him with a look softer than reki was used to. surely that meant something besides friendship was manifesting between them? 

it didn’t matter now anyways. langa had already made it obvious that he wasn’t going to be held back by reki anymore.

reki supposed it was for the best. it was probably the universe’s way to tell reki to give up on trying to be with langa and let langa improve his skating in ways unimaginable to reki. to give up on irreplaceable stars in langa’s eyes whenever they were skating together. 

reki absolutely wished he could give it all up, but this walk home was evidence enough that langa wouldn’t leave the permanent spot he occupied in reki’s mind. he wished he could go back and do it all over again. hoped that maybe langa wanted give it a chance.

when reki finally made it home and tried to enter as quietly as he could. he reached his room when his exhaustion had finally hit him. unbothered to change his clothes, reki fell onto his bed before swiftly getting back up after realizing his clothes were utterly soaked. reki stripped to his boxers and grabbed a shirt he found laying on the floor. as he put it on a wave of realization hit him. it was one of langa’s shirts that he didn’t have to willpower to give back after langa left it when he slept over that one night. 

the night they spent together seemed like eons in the past. just for the sake of it, reki looked towards his door and could’ve sworn he saw langa’s shadow under the door. though, reki knew it was just a trick of the light. maybe if reki huddled into his pillow enough and closed his eyes just the right way, he would be able to feel langa’s fleeting touch and strands of his hair delicately brushing up against his face. reki already started to drift to sleep with the made up comfort of someone sleeping next to him.

once again langa was fluttering around his mind (though thoughts of him never really left) and he fell asleep the same way he woke up the previous morning, not being able to tell what was real anymore.

langa woke up the next day in the late afternoon with a wave of confusion hitting him. confusion about what happened to reki yesterday. confusion about what to do next. langa stiffly sat up and frivolously glanced around his room with a glint of hope in his eyes that reki would be there to sooth over their argument. 

no such thing had happened. langa was just left alone with his thoughts. unconsciously, he carded his fingers through his own hair, partly from frustration and partly to make himself presentable. 

without hesitation, langa put on some clothes and grabbed his skateboard. he was hoping he could skate off his uncertainties about his decision to enter the tournament in order to skate with adam. although, this was far from what happened when he reached the secluded skatepark. langa wondered how it had turned out all wrong, when all he had wanted to do was make reki proud. 

while skating langa couldn’t help but notice all the little things that reminded him of reki. the sun in the sky was almost as bright as reki’s smile the day langa was finally able to complete an ollie. langa looked around the park and thought of the wary memories each obstacle held. 

surprisingly, langa didn’t have the desire to skate for longer than an hour. the sun was just as good as set when langa started to leave. however, the walk home was just as painful as the time he spent skating. langa often found himself thinking about the slight brushes of hands each of them initiated on previous walks home, unsure if they were purposeful or not. 

while langa’s thoughts were buzzing with visions of intertwined hands and lingering hugs, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. langa realized this only when he broke out of his trance and looked up at a familiar house, a house that belonged to reki’s family. 

not knowing the reason why, langa knocked on the door of the house for the second time in the past two days. thought this time he had much less purpose behind his actions. he wasn’t in search of reki again, but he had hoped he would receive the comfort of reki’s soft glance. instead, langa was met with the sweet eyes of reki’s mother. langa politely greeted her as she insisted on him coming inside, while simultaneously calling for reki. 

cautiously reki entered the kitchen where his mom and langa stood. reki’s mom gently motioned for them to go to reki’s room and they both obliged. 

“why are you here langa?” reki questioned as they reached his room.

“i’m not really sure.” 

langa noticed that reki’s eyes were drooping, his face was sullen, and his eyebrows were somewhat creased. the glow of the moon carefully caressed stray strands of reki‘s hair and the tip of his shoulders.

from reki’s perspective, langa was basking in the moonlight, taunting him to reach out to langa. and he did. he pulled langa towards his window and urged him to sit on the roof with him. 

“i’m still going to enter the tournament,” langa declared much to reki’s disappointment. 

“i figured as much. you never did give up on something you wanted.” langa looked at reki with a hint of sadness in his eyes. “langa, i don’t know why you are here right now. i’m sure i made it clear that we aren’t good together. i’m not a genius skater like you. i can’t keep up with you anymore and i don’t feel like going through everything we went through last night again.” 

“reki, you’re an amazing skater. you’re the one that introduced me to all of this. you’re my only friend. you’re the one i can rely on whenever i need to. you helped me overcome the loss of my dad and snowboarding. please i want to keep skating with you,” langa replied.

“apparently whatever you claim i’ve done is not enough for you to just listen to me for once. i...i love you and i think you’ve figured that out already, but i’m not going to give everything up just to have the slight chance of you not getting hurt after this. you don’t know how much it destroyed me when my friend got hurt while skating and left me and you’re foolish to think i’d go through that experience again with you,” reki practically sobbed. “i have to let you go, i’m sorry. please this is just as hard for me as it is for you. i didn’t want to you to give up on me this easily, but it’s not the same anymore.” 

langa took this vulnerability as a chance to brush his fingers on reki’s cheekbone and wipe away one of the many tears that left reki’s eyes. while they held each other’s eye contact, langa finally connected his lips to reki’s. the salty taste of reki’s tears and fluttering of reki’s eyelashes on his own made langa linger a split second longer, until the bittersweetness was too much to handle.

”i hope you’d come back again. i really need you as a friend,” langa whispered.

immediately, the cupped hand on reki’s jaw disappeared and langa vanished from reki’s sight. reki sat still on his roof. he figured that the sun’s pull was too much for a planet his size to endure, before it was ultimately crushed. 


End file.
